


Christmas Trees, Tinsel and Tiffs

by Dark_Angel23



Series: 25 Days of Christmas- Prompt Challenge [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Tree, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27857302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Angel23/pseuds/Dark_Angel23
Summary: 25 day Christmas Prompt Challenge- Day 2Decorating the tree“The tinsel.”“I am not doing the tinsel.”
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: 25 Days of Christmas- Prompt Challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039365
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Christmas Trees, Tinsel and Tiffs

**Day 2- Decorating the tree.**

“Dammit Merlin! I said  _ left _ !”

“That _ is  _ left.”

“No Merlin, that is  _ right _ .”

“Why don’t you do then?” Merlin shot back, glaring at him from the top of the ladder. “No wait nevermind, the ladder won’t be able to take your weight.”

“Ha. Ha.” Arthur glared back at him, eyes narrowed.

“So you aren’t denying that you are fat.”

“I am not agreeing to it either.”

“But you aren’t denying it. That’s the point.”

“Put the damn wreath on the tree Merlin.”

The man in question just rolled his eyes and hung the ornament, albeit a few inches right to where Arthur wanted it, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He had a very nice view.

“Done! Now is there anything else left, except the star?”

“The tinsel.”

“I am not doing the tinsel.”

“Why?”

Merlin didn’t answer. “You know, when you said that you wanted to decorate the tree, I thought that you would want to do _ something. _ ”

“I handed you the ornaments.”

“That was a big help, thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

Merlin frowned at him, but Arthur couldn’t bring himself to be scared, or even intimidated. His face had scrunched up adorably, and the santa hat that he had made him wear wasn’t helping matters.

“I am not doing the tinsel.” Merlin said stubbornly.

“Yes you are.”

“No I am not.”

“I’m not getting on that ladder.”

“Why? Afraid you’ll fall off? Don’t worry, I’ll catch you.”

Now it was Arthur’s turn to scowl. “If the ladder can’t take my weight, what makes you think that you can?”

“Ah! So you do admit you’re fat. Don’t worry, I am stronger that I look.”

“What makes you think that?” Arthur asked, deciding that he wouldn’t be able to win the argument. He picked up the silver and blue tinsel.

“I wrestle you into your bed when you’ve had one drink too many.”

Arthur could not think of a reply to that, so he just scoffed and started ascending that ladder. Unfortunately, Merlin noticed the deflection.

“Ah! So you can’t dispute that. So are you now convinced of my strength?”

“No,” Arthur deadpanned, now standing on the fifth rung and looking around for a good place to start.

Merlin huffed, but didn’t reply. “Start from there,” He said a minute later, pointing towards a leafy branch.

Arthur acquiesced and draped the end of the tinsel over the branch. He continued towards the right, the other end of the glittery decoration moving from the floor inch by inch.

Arthur was now stretching over to the left, teetering dangerously.

“I think you should move the ladder now,” Merlin suggested, eyeing the tilting ladder skeptically.

“What for?” Arthur asked, his voice strained.

“The ladder. You’re too far to the left, you’ll fall.”

“Nonsense. The ladder’s fine.” Saying that, he inched more towards the left, but suddenly recoiled when the ladder lurched.

Merlin cursed sharply, and moved forward to grip the ladder. And not a second too soon. Arthur gasped.

“You were saying?” Merlin prompted.

Arthur mumbled something, too low for Merlin to hear. “Sorry?” He asked. “Did you say something?”

“I was wrong.”

Merlin nodded sagely. “Now get down and shift the ladder.”

Arthur did so, and climbed it again. Merlin stepped back.

“You know, I never really understood why we put tinsel on christmas trees.”

“Same reason we put other things. To make it look pretty.”

He saw Arthur open his mouth to reply, but just then the doorbell rang.

Merlin turned around, and by doing so, didn’t notice the ladder lurching again until it was too late.

The next thing he knew, he was on the floor, feeling like he had been hit by a meteor. A heavy weight was pressing down on him. “Ow,” He groaned, which was the only thing he could manage.

“Sorry,” Arthur’s voice came from somewhere his left ear, and the weight shifted. “I fell down from the ladder.”

“Clearly.”

There was a pause, and then Arthur continued, sounding amused and a bit smug. “I thought you could catch me.”

Merlin reddened, and was glad that Arthur could not see. “Get off me.”

Arthur chuckled, and the vibrations travelled down his chest.

“ _ Off. _ ” Merlin repeated.

“Hey guys,” Gwen's voice floated towards them. “You left the door open and- What the hell happened here?!”


End file.
